


Trust

by Queenofthebees



Series: Jonsa Missing Moments [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: He feared few things really, but Sansa’s disappointment was one thing he certainly was terrified of, though he dared not question why. Not even when he recognised the way his heart skipped when she smiled at him in a way it hadn’t since Ygritte. Not even when he thought of how he unconsciously smiled the second she entered the room. He would not, could not, think of why Sansa’s disappointment in him was more terrifying than most things he could ever dream of.





	Trust

Jon wasn’t sure how long he had stood outside Sansa’s door, staring at the wood in the hopes that somehow, she would sense him on the other side and open the door herself.

He feared few things really, but Sansa’s disappointment was one thing he certainly was terrified of, though he dared not question why. Not even when he recognised the way his heart skipped when she smiled at him in a way it hadn’t since Ygritte. Not even when he thought of how he unconsciously smiled the second she entered the room. He would not, could not, think of why Sansa’s disappointment in him was more terrifying than most things he could ever dream of.

But he owed her a private explanation, a promise of his return, he owed her reassurance.

Following another long sigh, he rapped his knuckles on the wood and waited.

It felt as though moments had passed though she answered the door reasonably quickly, her brow furrowing and her blue eyes giving him a slow, bewildered blink.

“I thought you would be getting ready for your journey,” she greeted coolly, turning away from him. Jon gave a tired sigh as he followed her into her chambers and shut the door behind him.

“I wanted to explain it properly,” he replied.

Sansa gave a slight lift of her head, betraying her interest even as her cool mask remained effortlessly in place. 

“Well, it is nicer than finding out in front of everyone else.” She dropped her gaze back to the letters in front of her.

“I’m leaving you in charge!”

Sansa tossed the quill down, giving him a glare that would make her mother proud.

“You think I care about that?” she seethed, standing sharply, beautiful in her fury. “I want my family safe!”

“And we won’t be safe if I don’t go south and treat with her!” Jon countered, stepping up to the desk, hands slamming on the surface.

“What about after?” she demanded, leaning on her hands, her face so close to his own that he could see the slight grey at the edge of her blue eyes. “When she demands our kingdom in exchange? What will you do then?”

“Whatever I have to do to ensure we survive.”

“Yes,” she retorted coldly. “I’m sure if it comes to warming her bed it will be very difficult to do what needs to be done.”

She didn't know why it bothered her so much, to think of him with this great beauty. But she only knew that it did bother her, immensely.

“By the Gods Sansa!” he snarled, pushing away from the desk. He took a moment to compose himself before he turned back around, hating how the vulnerability, that need to be accepted bleed through in his words. “Do you think so little of me?”

Instantly, Sansa melted. She shook her head slightly, her eyes lowered away from him with her shame. “I’m sorry.”

He stepped towards her slowly and Sansa watched him silently. She may look every inch a Tully, but her blue eyes were like his own Stark grey – there was little they did not see.

“Come back to me,” she whispered, stepping towards him and taking his hand in her own.

Jon smiled sadly, squeezing her hand gently. “I promise.”

She nodded slowly, forcing a smile. “I won’t let you down. I’ll rule the North well in your absence, I promise.”

“I know,” he chuckled. “I meant it when I said I was leaving it in good hands.” He held her gaze for a moment, their smiles carefree for that brief time before he gave a slight nod and looked away.

“Trust each other,” Sansa murmured, closing her other hand over their joined ones and glancing down to them. “We do now, don’t we?”

“Aye.” He gave a slow nod and the gift of a true smile, supporting the genuineness of his affirmation.

She clung to him then, pulling him hard against her into a crushing hug and Jon held her just as tight and for those few moments she thought of how far they had come, how they had survived it all and found each other, reclaimed Winterfell together.

Even after she had let him go, she still clung to the words they had exchanged. They had to trust each other. And she continued to cling to them even as Jon returned with the Dragon Queen at his side.

_Please, don’t let me down._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm getting over my writing slump and disappointment with S8 ending with a new challenge - missing moments of Jonsa and Stark interactions with Jonsa. Next one is angst-filled as deals with Sansa's experience in the crypts and the aftermath. But if there is anything you want to be written as a missing moments to these two leave a comment or hit me up on tumblr - captainbee89


End file.
